No Man's Sky: A Burden of Stars
by trugamer71
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the game No Man's Sky. It follows the trials of one chosen human sent as a representative of our race to join a collective of intelligent beings. On the way however, something goes horribly wrong and their mission of peace turns into a struggle for survival and a demonstration of the adventurous spirit of mankind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The submersible glided down through the waters over the Chicxulub Crater near the Yucatán Peninsula. Pings from the sonar sounded through the tight cabin but the small crew's attention was on the video feed coming from the cameras in the ship's nose. The floor was approaching but so far there was nothing to see but water, bubbles, and the occasional flat, curious fish.

The leader of the expedition was Roger Trevant, an experienced treasure hunter and the one putting up the money for this excursion. He was in his fifties and in the back of his mind thought this might be his final dive. If what he expected to find was down here, there would be nothing else that could compare. It would be the greatest find in history. He was exhilarated despite being covered in sweat.

"It's here," Roger said, "I know it is. I can feel it."

His assistant, Claire Whelon, handled the controls next to him. They were the only two on board, though they had a team waiting for them up top keeping track of the weather. She kept the vessel honed on Roger's hand-picked coordinates. "We should be almost on top of it," she said. "We're only twenty meters from the bottom. I'm going to level off and drop the rest of the way."

The ever present hum of the motors changed to a lower pitch. Roger wiped his forehead dry and leaned in closer to the main monitor. "Come on, honey," he whispered. "Don't be shy. Show yourself to me."

"I'm getting a message from the boat," Claire said. "It's Rudy but it's hard to hear. I think he said they're having trouble locating us all of a sudden. Wait, now I've lost contact. Should I try..."

"There! There it is!"

Claire looked at the monitor but saw nothing save the dark water. She looked back at Roger to say as much but the man seemed to be mesmerized. She followed his pointing hand and looked out the acrylic window in the bow of the vessel. "Oh my God."

A glowing red light pulsed faintly in front of them. Claire roused herself from her own trance so she could guide the vessel towards it. Roger finally lowered his arm but the grin on his face remained.

"I can feel it, Claire," he said, "I can feel it pulsing in my chest. Can you feel it now?"

"No, I'm sorry, Roger," was all she could say. Her focus was on maneuvering towards the light with increasingly delicate, minute touches to the grip controllers. The light finally appeared in the crosshairs of the main monitor.

"Roger. Roger?"

Roger looked at her as if waking from a dream. "Yes?"

"The light? You wanted control of the arm. Are you going to try to grab it while I've got the ship steady?"

"Absolutely," he wiped his shaky hands on his pants. "I'm sorry. This is just so... fantastic."

In the monitor, Claire watched the robotic arm slowly extend towards the red light. It was difficult to see what the light was attached to, if anything. Roger opened the arm's claw and rotated it in order to grasp it from what he perceived as its sides. His movements were deft from years of experience with shipwrecks and downed planes. Only minutes later, the arm rose with the light glowing between its pincers.

"Got it! I got it!" Roger shouted. His face was drenched in sweat and his entire shirt was obviously damp.

"Get it in the basket," Claire said. "Then we can back away from all this disturbed silt to get a good look at it."

Roger's smile was gone. His face was a mask of concentration. He could not afford to make a mistake now. If it were to drop, the light could be lost for a long time amidst the sand and mud of the basin's floor. The top of the small basket by the monitor slowly opened and Roger moved the arm until the claw and the light were completely inside it. It was the best he had ever handled the arm. His grandson with all his video game playing skills could not have done better. He released the pulsing light then sealed it within the basket. "Done." He finally breathed.

Claire backed the vessel away and towards the surface to get clear of the cloud they had created with the vessel's propellers. She couldn't help but grin. "We did it, Roger. We got it."

Roger released the arm controls and sank back into his seat. His chest rose and fell quickly, too quickly for Claire's liking. She brought the vessel to a stop.

"Roger, are you all right?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Let me see it. I need to know what it is."

"Let me just try to contact the boat..."

"Please, Claire," Roger said, his voice hoarse. "I need to know."

Claire left the radio and went to the camera controls next to her. "All right, Roger. I'm dying to see what we found, too." Claire wished she had chosen her words better but did not want to give in to her nagging suspicion that something was wrong. She enabled the camera and pointed it down towards the basket. The red light from the object pulsed faintly into the cabin.

"What is it, Roger?"

It was still difficult for either of them to see despite the nearby light. Whenever the light dimmed to near dark, however, its shape was revealed. The red light pulsed from within the center of a black, elongated crystal about a half meter long.

"I have no idea, Claire. But I can feel it is not from here. I can feel it means no harm. It is here to sow peace, to bring order..." Roger gasped and clutched at his chest. "It is here... it is here..." Roger fell forward against the console.

"Roger!" Claire yelled, pushing her friend back into her seat. His breathing had stopped. She had no room to perform any sort of CRP. "Roger, hang on. I'm going back."

Claire prepared the vessel to ascend. It may have been her imagination but the object seemed to be brighter now, the light beating with a new power. Now she could feel it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later...

Benjamin Long rolled his wheelchair closer to the examination table. The table had been lowered to allow him to get as close as he could to it. The Object, as the military had colorfully codenamed it, rested on a white cotton cloth in the center. It made the opaque crystal appear even darker by contrast, nearly black. Benjamin rested his elbows on the edge of the table and stared at it. He thought he could see the red center if he looked at it from the corner of his eye. He saw his face reflected in one of its longer facets. He felt older than he looked. People often mistook him for being in his twenties but he was actually thirty-four. He felt fifty-four. He could see in his reflection the jagged scar on the side of his head. He tried to pull his hair over it but it was now too short. He cursed himself for not telling the barber about it. He had shaved and even gotten his long brown hair cut short just for today, but not for his first meeting with the Object.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Whelon?" Benjamin asked the others in the room.

There were three other scientists in the room, all selected by the military more for their security clearance than their academics. They were all busy at separate computer stations but looked up and shook their heads before going back to work. The only non-scientist present was General Mack. He walked towards Benjamin with his hands clasped behind his back, his chest out and his chin up. They had met for the first time yesterday over dinner with the other scientists and the general had been asking more questions than a college freshman on open door Tuesday. Despite his genuine enthusiasm over the project, General Mack did not hesitate to show he was through and through still a military man.

"We are waiting for Ms. Whelon to grace us with her presence, Mr. Long," said General Mack. "You know how women can be. Am I right?"

Benjamin suspected he and the general would have many different views on how women could be. "If she's entering the base the same way I had to, she's probably just getting through her fourth pat-down and security scan then putting all her scattered papers back in her folio, again."

The general's chin dipped a bit to level his gaze more at Benjamin. "Security is priority number one, Mr. Long. I'm intrigued about the possibilities of this project, but if it were up to me, no one outside the military would even know about this thing. The unknowns are too numerous to mention. You are only here because the President insisted. As far as I'm concerned, Claire Whelon's presence is an unnecessary risk."

"Really, general?" Benjamin reluctantly moved away from the Object to get in front of Mack. "The Object only responds to Ms. Whelon. Without her, what would you do with it. Blow it up? Or maybe bury it back under the sea where it was found."

Mack smirked, "Something like that. My intel tells me this thing was found in a crater that is suspected of killing off ninety percent of all life on Earth back in the dinosaur's time."

"That's one theory."

"That's the most popular theory. How do we know digging this thing back up won't cause that to happen again? It's already killed once. It's my duty to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else."

Benjamin shifted in his chair, "If you mean Roger Trevant, we don't know the Object did anything. He died from a heart attack."

A woman's voice came from the door, "A seizure, actually, but it resembled a heart attack. Either way we were too far from anyone who could help. Strictly natural causes."

The general's chin went back up. "So they say, Ms. Whelon. Gentlemen, let's get to work." He stalked away, clapping his calloused hands for emphasis.

"Ass," Claire said then noticed Benjamin rolling towards her. "you were. As you were, general. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Benjamin said, "The general is a huge jack as you were."

Claire laughed. "Hi, Claire Whelton." She held out her hand. She wore white pants and a button-up shirt that was a shade darker. One side of the collar was still up. Her make-up was minimal if anything and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of gold lightning bolts for earrings.

Benjamin shook her hand. She looked exactly like he had pictured her. "Benjamin Long. I've wanted to meet you for a long time. I'm glad I finally get the chance, whatever the circumstance."

"Well, if you've read all the stories, there's not much more to tell."

"Which stories? I've read as many as I could."

"About the Object."

"There's that, yeah. But you've done so much more, too. Like when you went spelunking through Mayan ruins and found that wall of hands. Or how you helped out with the unmanned sub they're sending to Europa. Or when..."

"Whoa, slow down. I'm starting to think I need a vacation. I'm impressed. You've followed all that?"

Benjamin shrugged and smiled, "My friends say I've been sort of living through you for the past few years."

"Years? Well, I don't know what to say. I've heard of you, too, and your work. Seems you've done pretty well with your own life."

General Mack cleared his throat from across the room. "When you ladies are done chit-chatting we've actually got some work do to before mankind goes the way of the dinosaurs."

Benjamin nodded to the general and mumbled, "Ass you were, General."

Claire stifled a laugh then took Benjamin's proffered arm and followed him back to the table. She was only a step away from the Object when it came to life. A red light pulsed from its center.

Everyone froze and stared. It pulsed again and the room burst with activity.

"Stations, everyone," Mack barked as he paced, "I want readings and analysis of this thing. I want to know what that light is and why it turned on now. Ms. Whelon? Any new theories on your part? Now is the time to share them."

Claire let go of Benjamin's arm and put her tablet on the corner of the table. "I'm sorry, General. I haven't spent much time with the Object. In case you haven't noticed, access to it is rather restricted, even to me."

Benjamin inched as close as he could to the Object. "It's obviously responding to you, Claire. It's been dead since I've been here and now look at it."

The lab glowed faintly red every time the Object pulsed which was about every fifteen seconds. Several instruments were clustered together above it measuring everything from sound to temperature. One apparatus slowly circled the Object. Benjamin was not even sure what it was doing.

"Anything yet, boys?" Mack said to the scientists. "Come on, talk to me."

One by one they all responded negative.

Benjamin looked to Claire. "So what do we do?"

Claire tapped a fingernail against her teeth as she thought. "You know, there is one thing I don't think anyone has tried since we found it."

"What's that?"

Claire looked at Benjamin. "What I've warned everyone not to do." She reached forward and touched the Object.


	3. Chapter 3

A bass thump from the Object resounded through the room. Benjamin felt more than heard it. He even thought he saw his loose shirt ripple with the impact.

Claire withdrew and looked at her hand but saw nothing changed. "OK, that was different."

"Different?" General Mack said, "Now that's a whole world of understatement. What the Hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd probably never get to see this thing that I found again and I didn't want to waste my last opportunity with it."

Benjamin inched closer to her to get her attention. He noticed behind her the other scientists were standing huddled together beside their desks, unsure of what to do. "But you warned anyone against touching it, ever since you surfaced with it in the submersible's cargo. You must have suspected something would happen."

"No, not really," Claire said, "I... I just always wanted to be the first. I don't know why."

"Because you're an explorer. You wanted to be the one to take the risk." It is what I would do, if I was able.

"Well now you may have put us all at risk," Mack said. "Just what the Hell was that sound? I felt it down through to my jimmies."

"I don't know," Claire admitted, "A sensor? An echo? I don't... oh, my."

Claire pointed at the Object and took a step back. Benjamin looked but was too stunned to move. The Object slowly dissolved, puddling on top of the table. The cloth it was resting on, however, did not absorb it. Once it completely dissolved, the puddle rippled then moved like an amoeba to the edge of the table then flowed in a cohesive stream to the floor. Benjamin finally moved but only to put himself in front of Claire who continued to back up a few more feet.

General Mack backed up also, his mouth gaped open. The scientists moved as one, fleeing from the room by the nearest exit. "Get back here you lab coat wearing cowards!" the General shouted, but the door was already closing behind them. "Next time I see them, those coats are going to be yellow." He rushed to the nearest computer terminal and slammed his palm down on a big red button. The doors to the lab locked with an audible click and a hiss of hydraulic air. Red ceiling lights began flashing. "I hope you kids used the facilities before you got here. We're officially on lockdown." He grabbed a phone from his hip and began yelling orders into it.

"What do you think happened?" Benjamin asked, keeping himself between the living liquid and Claire.

"I have no idea. I probably should have listened to my own advice, huh?"

"Maybe that's what it was waiting for. Some sort of organic interaction. At least we established one thing: it's definitely not from Earth."

The liquid shimmered like mercury, reflecting its surroundings. Benjamin thought he could smell ozone but did not know if it was from the Object or from the doors sealing them in. The puddle on the floor shifted first one way then the other. Suddenly, it stretched itself into the air, twisting and wavering as if having trouble supporting itself. It took less than a minute for the liquid to morph into a distinctly human shape, though it continued to shift and contort as if searching for the correct dimensions.

Benjamin swallowed hard, "At least, I don't think it's from Earth."

Claire rested her hands on Benjamin's shoulders as she stood watching from behind him. "It's probably assuming a shape we won't take as hostile."

General Mack stepped in front of them both, his hand on the pistol at his side. "I think you two assume too much. The most hostile things I've ever known have been human."

Benjamin ran his wheelchair into the back of Mack's leg, causing the general to yelp and limp to the side. "And aren't you being the perfect example of that, General? Our first possible meeting with another intelligence and you want to point a gun at it."

"It's a precaution," Mack said, rubbing at his heel. "We don't know anything about this thing."

"Then we already have common ground," a voice said. It was deep and slightly garbled but understandable. It came from the Object. "I know nothing about you, either."

Silence.

The Object was now a darkly reflective humanoid, like a living mannequin. The only difference was this one had a red sphere within its chest that pulsed like a heart, "Perhaps I misspoke. I apologize."

Benjamin snapped out of his stunned trance first. "No, we understood you perfectly. We were just taken by surprise. My name is Benjamin. This is General Mack and the woman behind me is Claire Whelon. Who are you?"

"What are you?" General Mack asked, his hand still on his gun.

"My name is Raen Symura. I am a messenger and a guide. My purpose is to extend an invitation to one of your kind to join our Universal Collective."

"What is the Universal Collective?" Benjamin asked.

"It is a gathering of intelligent races who seek to protect and expand our knowledge of the universe. We must make preparations for you to leave, Claire?"

"Whoa. Hold on there, mister," Mack said, "None of us are going anywhere. You haven't told us diddly-squat. Like, where will we be going? How will we get back? For how long? And a thousand other questions."

Raen's face remained passive. "All will be revealed."

Claire stepped around Benjamin's wheelchair, "You actually want me to accompany you to another part of the universe?"

"I am merely a conduit. I will remain here until you reach the Collective, then I will expire."

"This is incredible, Claire," Benjamin said. "If I thought I was jealous of you before, it goes a hundred fold now."

"I said," General Mack interjected, "No one is going anywhere. This is not a decision for us to make right at this moment. This is something that involves the whole world. A search must be done to find the most appropriate representative..."

"That will not be necessary," Raen said, "There can be no delay. The choice has been made. She is the one."


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor Trevant turned off her TV in disgust. Every news channel was covering the week-long preparations for Claire Whelon's departure. There was rarely even a mention of her father anymore. He was the one who discovered it, who led the mission to retrieve it. He was the one who died in the attempt and now he was barely a footnote.

She finished off the wine in her glass though there was quite a bit left. She refilled the glass and nearly dropped the bottle putting it back on the table. That bitch, she fumed. The wine struck her and made the room spin. That bitch gets all the glory and all she had to do was ride along with my father and then let him die on the way back up. And now she gets to go on the adventure that should have been her father's. She gets to escape the justice that her family deserves. The Supreme Court had thrown out her wrongful death suit citing insufficient evidence and uncontrollable circumstances. Bullshit. But there was still something she could control. Where was that piece of...

Eleanor gasped, startled, and spilled wine on her black dress. A man was standing in her apartment.

"Damn you, Yuri," she said. She set her glass down and found some tissues to dab at the spot on her dress. "How did you get in here?"

Yuri sauntered to the bottle of wine. He sat on the arm of a chair and upended the half empty bottle. "That's my job, is it not? To be where I'm not supposed to be? To do things I'm not supposed to do?"

"Not with your clients, you oaf. This dress is ruined."

"You should rinse it with club soda immediately. Here, I will help you out of it." He started towards her.

Eleanor held out her hand to stop him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you. I'll just buy another one. Let's not prolong this any further. The money is over there in that envelope."

Yuri offered a broad, toothy smile then backed away holding his arms out. "That is right. What is money to you, eh? You've sold your father's business, his collections, his memoirs. So what the cost of a new dress, eh, a fancy apartment. A human life."

Eleanor scoffed. "I wasn't aware a lecture in moral character was part of a hired killer's contract."

Yuri finished inspecting his money and put the envelope in his coat. "Consider it a free gift with purchase."

Eleanor paced a few steps away from Yuri. In spite of her bravado, she did not feel comfortable so close to a man of his profession. "You can keep your free gift. They're not usually worth the extra postage, anyway. Just assure me you will not fail. I want that bitch to pay for what she did before she gets away."

"I understand the job, Ms. Trevant. I will not fail. Claire Whelon will be leaving this earth, but not how she envisions."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire stopped with her glass of merlot halfway to her lips. "It's hard for me to fathom how this could be the last dinner I ever eat on this planet."

Benjamin sat beside her while they shared dinner in her home. He smiled, "Sure, go ahead, just rub it in."

"I'm sorry. I know it's a sore subject for you. I'm sure you would have been selected if you had found the object. You're more qualified than I am, with all your science degrees and good grammar and..."

Benjamin gestured at his wheelchair, "And how would this have worked out?"

Claire did not miss a beat, "Actually, the spacesuit that Raen helped us make is designed to compensate for different gravities. I asked what if I broke my leg and he said that even if I couldn't move..."

"Is this really what you want to talk about?" Benjamin said. "I'm not going to be with you after tomorrow and this will be the last time we can talk without it being broadcasted all over the world and transcribed for history."

"We'll still be able to talk. You're on the comm crew to help me communicate and deal with the Collective. We're in this together. Raen said there isn't even a delay in communication because... sorry, again."

Benjamin pushed his plate of untouched food away, "No, Claire, I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk. You're excited, as you should be. I'm being selfish. This past week has been a dream come true for me, even if most of it was spent building a device that will take you to a whole other universe, and I'm upset that it's all coming to an end."

"I'm not crazy about leaving you, either. It'll be like a long distance relationship. The longest ever."

"I don't think they make a cell phone data plan for that."

They shared a laugh and resumed eating. Claire quickly realized she had already drank her allotted amount of wine. She did not want to risk a hangover or queasy stomach for tomorrow. She switched to water. She stared at her glass, wondering if there will even be water where she was going.

"Are you scared?" Ben asked.

She was going to lie but what would be the point. Instead, she said, "I'm filled with wonder. I wonder what will happen. I wonder if I'll survive the trip. I wonder if I should have refused to go so someone more suited for the job could go. I wonder if anyone will even remember I left."

Benjamin took her hand as she resisted crying.

"In other words," she continued, "I'm scared out of my mind."

"That's understandable and nothing to be ashamed of. You've only had a week to get used to all of this. You're still in a phase of adjustment. I know what that's like from my accident."

Claire sniffed and wiped and her eyes with her napkin. "I suppose you would. That first year must have been rough for you."

"Actually I found the second year tougher. When I recovered from my diving accident and still couldn't move my legs, I was depressed. But I still felt that reckless spirit that had gotten me there to begin with. I used that as motivation. I never let the fear get to me. But by the second year, I had fewer obstacles, no hope of regaining my legs, and a lot of my friends and colleagues had moved on without me, as they should. That's when it got tough. That's when the fear set in. I needed something else to focus on besides my books and labs."

"You succeeded," Claire said. "You made it this far. How did you overcome your fear?"

"Through you. I read an article about you discovering an overgrown Mayan temple and then nearly dying while exploring it. But even the pictures taken of you on the inside showed you grinning like a kid at a carnival. You were doing everything I had planned on doing."

"I would think that would only make you more bitter."

"I thought it would, too. But I found myself looking forward to updates on your blog and seeing pictures of you in magazines and journals. I still had my lab work to do, but I could also go exploring again - through you. And now I can do it all over again."

Claire laughed, "No pressure there."

Benjamin squeezed her hand again. "No. No pressure. If I can't go, I'll gladly follow through your eyes, even if I won't be able to look into them anymore."

Claire leaned over and planted a kiss on Benjamin's lips. "Thank you, Ben. Well, this calls for a toast." She poured herself a little bit more wine and raised her glass.

Benjamin raised his own glass. "Are you sure you want to drink more wine?"

"Oh, please. What's the worst that can happen?"


	6. Chapter 6

Claire stood on the edge of the metal scaffolding and looked out at the sea of people in the distance. Security had been beefed up after death and bomb threats had been sent to the team as well as the military base where they had built the Pod. It amazed her how so many people were opposed to this incredible opportunity. It also amazed her still that she was the one chosen for it.

She turned back around to face the Pod. It suddenly struck her what its shape reminded her of. As a child, some of her favorite ornaments to hang on the Christmas tree were the ones that looked like large eggs cut in half, decorated, and the insides containing holiday scenes or characters. With its hatch door open, that is what Claire thought the Pod Raen had designed looked like. Only she was to be the highlight inside, strapped to a standing support in the middle. Her decoration would be a Comm-connected helmet and futuristic spacesuit. She was definitely going to be on display.

Raen and Ben were inside the small capsule going over the final details and settings. General Mack was standing outside the door. He refused to step inside. Even after a week of helping build and oversee the Pod, he still suspected some sort of trap and was the biggest proponent of sending a cache of food and water along with Claire. Raen had assured it would not be necessary and even demonstrated how the suit would provide all that was needed. Claire could not help but feel grateful to the general for caring enough to raise such a fuss.

Raen appeared in the hatch opening, "Are you almost ready to leave, Claire?"

Claire took a deep breath and smiled. She had spent the day before saying goodbye to her friends and family. She had not wanted to make anything sound permanent so she made it sound more like a long trip than a one-way journey. "Let's go see some stars."

Claire approached the Pod but General Mack stopped her. "Just hold on, Ms. Whelon. I've got to run down to Ops for a few minutes and check on a few things. Raen says everything is a go but I want my men... and women, to check for themselves. Do nothing until I return. Understand?"

Claire clicked her boot heels together and saluted, "Sir. Yes, Sir."

Mack stalked away grumbling, "Smartass..."

Claire smiled again and continued to the Pod. "Anything I can do while we wait for the Big Cheese to get back?"

Raen stood in front of a lighted console sliding his fingers across the glass. "All is set, Claire. You need only put the suit on."

Claire saw the suit hanging against the wall of the Pod alongside the helmet. Ben sat in his wheelchair looking up at them. She stood behind him. "Pretty fancy stuff, huh? I bet you're thinking how in a few years they'll be able to make one of these for you, too."

Ben sighed and took the helmet down. He held it in front of him and stared at it. "Actually I was thinking that from now on, this is what I'll be seeing whenever I get a chance to see you. Doesn't quite measure up to the real thing."

"Tell you what," Claire said, "You've got plenty pictures of me already so how about we get a picture of you..." she took the helmet from him, "as it should have been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, we both know you would have been a hundred times better at this than me and - don't argue with me again, I don't want to hear it now - so let's get a picture of the real Spaceman. Give me your phone."

Ben shook his head but gave up his phone anyway. Claire handed him back the helmet.

"Now put it on," Claire said.

Ben looked at the helmet then saw that Raen was watching them. "Is it all right, Raen? This won't mess anything up will it?"

"It will be fine," Raen said, "The helmet and suit were designed for any human, not for one in particular. Both will conform to fit whoever wears it."

"Do it," Claire insisted, "Before General Hardass comes back."

"Fine," Ben conceded then put the helmet on.

Claire backed up until she was almost outside and took the picture. She looked at it and frowned. "It's good, but I think we can do better."

"I'm not putting the suit on," Ben said from within the helmet. Speakers on the outside of the helmet carried his voice perfectly.

"No, I know you won't do that," Claire said, a little disappointed, "But let's get you looking like you're ready for launch. What if we strap you into the stand with the helmet on?"

"No."

"Please, I want you to feel more a part of this. I'll make it my last request."

"You're not about to die, Claire. Geez. All right, if it will make you happy, and if Raen will help you."

Claire jumped then turned to Raen. "Raen, please? You don't know how much this will mean to both of us."

"It is irregular and irrational, but from the week I have spent with you, not unexpected. I will help."

It only took a minute for Claire and Raen to lift Ben out of his chair and lean him against the stand in the center of the Pod. Ben held onto the arm rests where cuffs would close to help the pilot stay immobile during transport while Raen closed the chest harness so Ben would not fall once they let him go. Once they closed the arm cuffs, Raen stood beside Claire while she took the picture.

"Oh, the chair is in the shot," Claire said.

"I will move it," Raen said. The capsule was too small to not be in the picture so he rolled the chair outside the Pod.

"How do I look?" Ben asked.

"Like an authentic, honest to goodness, all the right stuff astronaut. You're going to love this. Smile."

"Funny," Ben said, knowing the visor hid his face. "Hurry, this harness is digging into my armpits."

"Ready? One... two..."

Claire heard the sound of a pop behind her and felt a sharp push at her back at the same time. She took a step forward as she took the picture. She felt something wet on her back and found it difficult to stand. She sank to her knees.

"Claire!" Ben shouted, struggling at his bonds. "Claire! Raen! What's wrong with Claire?"

Raen jumped into the Pod and a barrier appeared in the doorway. Ben noticed a few flashes of light from some nearby scaffolding and the barrier reacted like the surface of a pond being struck by drops of water. Outside the Pod, Ben saw General Mack appear. He had his gun out and was pointing and shooting where the flashes had come from.

"Raen, what's going on?" Ben shouted. "Get me out of this thing!"

Raen bent over Claire who was now lying prone on the floor. A large red spot was growing on the back of her shirt. "Someone has attacked us, Benjamin. I fear Claire will not be able to go on her journey."

"Who cares about the damn journey? She needs help. Tell them to call an ambulance and then get me the Hell out of this thing!"

Raen stood, "I will do all I can for Claire, but the journey must continue. There is only one chance and it must not be lost. You must go, Benjamin." Raen tapped a control panel next to him and cuffs locked Ben's legs into place.

"This is insane!" Ben shouted, railing against his restraints. "How am I supposed to do this? What about Claire, she needs help!"

Raen looked through the barrier. The shooting had stopped and General Mack was waiting outside the hatch. The barrier disappeared. Raen dragged Claire out of the Pod.

"Let me out of here, you bastard!" Ben shouted.

Raen returned to him while Mack shouted orders from outside.

"You must go," Raen said calmly. "There can be no one else. All will be revealed, Benjamin. I wish you well."

Raen left the Pod, ignoring Ben's heated words and threats. He closed the hatch.

Ben shouted once more then stopped. He knew no one would hear him through the Pod. He had to calm himself and think of a way out. His heart raced once again as the interior of the Pod came to life. Panels on all the walls flashed with lights. A deep bass hum traveled through his body. The last thing he saw was the suit and helmet hanging out of reach on the wall. He had no idea what to expect. No wheelchair. No way back. No Claire.

This was not how this was supposed to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Benjamin woke hearing his alarm beep softly nearby. It was not his normal alarm, though. He must have accidentally changed the tone from the buzzer to the beeper. He was surprised it even woke him. He normally slept too hard for that. The real surprise, however, came when he opened his eyes.

His first instinct was to panic. He thought he was enclosed in a small, dark box. It took him a moment to realize he was wearing a helmet. Instead of his bedroom with its beige walls and dark wood trim, he was surrounded by steel and myriad blinking lights. He was not lying in his bed, either. He was upright, held in place by several locked cuffs around his arms, chest, and feet. He was in the Pod, and as best as he could tell, he was on the move. The events that had led up to him being in this predicament came flooding back to him. Preparing the Pod, the shooter, Claire. Claire. Ben knew he should be worried about his own situation, but he could not get what happened to Claire out of his mind.

"Benjamin?" a voice said from the main console. "Benjamin? Are you alert?"

"Hello. Yes, I'm here," Ben said quickly, "I'm awake but I don't know how alert I am. Raen, is that you?"

"It is, Benjamin. I am glad..."

"Shut up. How is Claire? Is she all right?"

"Ms. Whelon is at one of your hospitals. She was still alive when she left here."

Ben breathed easier, "That's good. I saw that shield you put up over the door, that was awesome. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Nothing serious, except the shooter. I hear he was killed, by General Mack, if I am not mistaken. Now Benjamin, you have to listen very carefully to what I tell you..."

"Do they know who he was or why he did it?"

Raen paused. "Who?"

"The shooter? Why did he shoot Claire?"

"I have not heard anything. Please, Benjamin, you have to do..."

"Is General Mack there? Let me talk to him."

"Benjamin! There is no time for this," Raen said, "You must prepare yourself for the rest of the journey otherwise you may not survive."

Benjamin was startled by Raen's reaction. He could not recall ever hearing him yell before. "I'm sorry, Raen. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now. I'm surprised I even fell asleep."

"You did not fall asleep, Benjamin, you passed out. That is why you must put the suit on now. I can only delay the rest of your journey for a brief time and you must be ready."

Ben looked over at the suit on the wall, then at his arms locked in place. "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"I can release the restraints. You will lose your support and must be ready for the fall. From there I believe you can reach the suit on your own. There is not much time. Are you ready?"

Benjamin did not relish the thought of falling forward but he was pretty sure he had enough upper body strength to handle it. Push-ups had been a regular exercise when he could get someone to spot him. Also he would be glad to be rid of the brace around his chest since it was still digging into his underarms. "Ready."

The cuffs all released at once without a word from Raen. The sudden drop nearly caught Ben by surprise but he was able to get his arms out in front of him. Fortunately his knees did not buckle and he fell straight down to the steel floor. Unfortunately he had forgotten to take into account the helmet. The front banged into the floor, jarring his head and neck. He grunted from the blow.

"Are you all right, Benjamin?" Raen asked.

Ben took a moment and moved his head around. "I'm fine, Raen. This helmet works pretty good. I hit the floor but it didn't seem to damage it or the visor at all."

"The helmet and suit were designed to take a substantial amount of punishment, though you will need more than just those soon."

"Excuse me?"

"Do not fret, Benjamin. All will be revealed. Now you must put the suit on. Hurry, please."

Ben did not like the way Raen changed the subject so quickly. If he was just going on a friendly visit, why did he need so much protection? Better put the suit on first, then, and ask more questions after. Ben turned himself around and dragged himself to the wall where the suit hung on a clip on the wall. It looked like one of the simple spacesuits he always saw in old science fiction movies and comics. There were no bulky accessories or tubes, just a thin, shiny suit. He grabbed the boot at the end of the pant leg and pulled. It shifted but did not fall.

"Crap," Ben muttered. He pulled himself closer to the wall. He did not want to risk ripping it by yanking too hard on it. It's not like he could just send it to the tailor's. Raen had had to create some of the fabrics and inner mechanics on his own.

This time instead of pulling, Benjamin snapped at the leg like he was putting a sheet on a bed. He heard a click and felt the suit give but it did not fall. He craned his neck and saw the suit was still stuck on the other side. He took a deep breath, grabbed the other booted leg and repeated the snapping maneuver. At first it did not work but then there was a louder click and the suit fell on top of him. It was heavier than he thought it should be.

"O.K.," Ben said, "I got the suit down. I'm going to have a Hell of a time getting back into that support."

"Do not worry over that, Ben," Raen said, "The suit first, please. Your time is dwindling fast."

Ben calmed himself. It was seeming pointless for him to ask Raen any questions. They only led to more questions. Focus. Ben put the suit next to him and pressed a button on the collar. The front opened along an invisible seam of electromagnets. He had seen Claire try on the suit before so he had a good idea of how to do it. Thinking of Claire again caused him to stop and want to demand answers from Raen. He shoved that idea aside. Claire would not be so obstinate, would she? Ben lifted his butt onto the suit and worked his legs one at a time into the pants. He then put his arms through the sleeves then put the collar along lines at the base of the helmet. He pressed the button on the collar and felt the front of the suit seal itself. Well, he thought, that was easy. Then the suit stiffened and Ben felt the pressure inside begin to build. He could hear a hissing sound beside him.

"Eh, Raen? The suit isn't going to explode is it?"

"I do not understand this," Raen said, "It is having trouble finding the correct pressure. Are you sealed in properly?"

Ben worried over the hissing sound. The attached gloves allowed for a sensitivity similar to his own skin through enhanced micro-sensors. He felt around the collar where he thought he heard the sound coming from. He found a hole.

"Uh oh," Ben said, "Raen, you wouldn't have a sewing kit in here anywhere, would you?"

"Sewing kit? Oh, yes, I believe Claire mentioned sewing before. No, it would do no good with the suit, anyway. A needle could not puncture the fabric. Are you saying there is a hole? That is not likely, Benjamin."

"Well, I can feel something. Wait, maybe it's not a hole. More like a gap between the collar and the helmet. Either way it won't seal tight."

"You must seal it quickly, Benjamin. You are almost out of time. Do you have anything to close it with? Think."

"So if I don't get this fixed I can kiss my ass good-bye? Wait...kiss. Hold on."

Ben pressed the button on his collar to open his suit then fished around in his shirt pocket. His gloved fingers closed on a stick of gum. He fumbled the wrapper off and slipped the piece under his helmet. He began chewing as fast as he could."

"Benjamin, what is wrong?" Raen said, "What is that sound? Are you choking? I am too late!"

"No, no," Ben said, working around his gum, "I think I found something. I kept a piece of gum for my breath for when Claire was to leave. I didn't want our last kiss to reek of lunch. Here I go, I'm giving it a try."

"Humans," Raen said. Ben could almost picture him shaking his head.

Ben wadded the gum around the edge of the helmet then sealed himself back up. The pressure in the suit shot up again but then leveled off until he could barely tell he was wearing a suit.

"I think it worked," Ben said. "I don't feel like I'm in a pressure cooker anymore. Now I just have to drag myself back into that support. How much time do I have, Raen?"

"Excellent, Benjamin," Raen said through the com, "You must hurry. You only have a few minutes. It would be quicker if you stood, however."

"Yeah, that would be quicker. I'll just jump up and, oh wait, that's right. I'm paralyzed."

"I am surprised at you, Benjamin. I would have thought you most of all would have paid better attention to the capabilities of the suit. It will compensate for your disability."

"You mean, it's true? I'm no longer paralyzed?"

"Do not be foolish, Benjamin. The suit can not heal you. It was designed to compensate for any variations in gravity you may experience. One of the side benefits of this is that it also detects when you have difficulty moving. In your case, it moves your legs for you according to messages it receives from your helmet. Try it, quickly, Benjamin. Your time is almost up."

Benjamin had dared not hope what Claire had told him about the suit was true. He did not wish to get his hopes up. Now it seemed, he had no choice but to believe he could walk again. He sat up on the floor of the Pod. He thought of it and his right leg bent at the knee. Emotion caught in his throat. He straightened it then moved his other leg. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he laughed when he banged his hand against the visor trying to wipe them away. Still laughing, he rolled over onto his hands and knees then hesitantly made himself stand. He could not feel anything on his legs, but he could feel vibrations through his hips. He assumed it was from the motors and servo-mechanisms working to keep him standing.

"This is incredible, Raen!" Ben said. "I'm standing again. Look, I'm walking. I'm walking, Raen!" Ben suddenly wished he had room to run. Stepping around the Pod was like being trapped in a closet now.

"I am glad you are so pleased, Benjamin, but I do have to insist you proceed to the support now. You have less than a minute."

"Already? But I just started this."

"Please, Benjamin. I can not ensure your safety if you are not secured."

"Fine. But when I land the first thing I'm going to do is run until I'm exhausted."

Still smiling, Ben stood against the support in the middle of the Pod and put his arms and legs in place. Immediately his hands and feet were clamped then the larger clamp secured his chest. This time, Ben was relieved to not have the clamp resting against his armpits. He looked down to see his feet move and laughed some more.

"So, Raen, how long will the rest of this take? I can't wait, now."

"For you, Benjamin, time will pass quickly. I believe only a few minutes will seem to pass. For your fellow humans, however, it will take about two months. According to your calendar you should arrive August 9th or 10th, 2017."

"What? It's going to take a year?"

"Oh, I am sorry, my mistake. I meant 2016."

"Whew, you had me worried. I feel like I've already been waiting years."

After a brief silence, Raen returned through the com. "Benjamin, I must reveal some details of your mission to you that I could not tell you before. You will be able to petition for acceptance into the Universal Collective, assuming you survive."

"I know that...wait, survive?" Ben asked, his laughter fading. "I thought this Pod thing was safe?"

"The Pod is perfectly safe. You will arrive with no problems. Survival begins once you arrive. You will be given some basic equipment and some simple instructions and then the rest will be up to you."

"What do you mean? I don't get it. What rest? What am I supposed to do?"

"It is simple. You are to reach the center of the galaxy. There you may present your petition for acceptance. You will be judged on how you accomplished this task. Well, Benjamin, it looks like our time is up. The portal is opening. Are you ready?"

"Ready? Hell no, I'm not ready! I've got more questions..."

"All will be revealed. It is time to go. Survive. Learn. Explore."

Ben's final plea was lost as his Pod slipped into the stream of energy that would take him to his destiny and to the journey that would ultimately determine the fate of all mankind.

***author's note: This story will continue in August after the game is finally released. I will be doing what I've come to call a Real Roleplay where I play the game roleplaying as the character I've created then fictionalize it into a story. So basically how the game unfolds is how the story unfolds. I don't know what planets or animals I'll be seeing so I can't give any previews. The game will dictate what happens, I'll just be noting what happens then making a story out of that. I hope you'll keep this tale in mind once No Man's Sky drops and maybe it will inspire you to create your own story. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Benjamin Long opened his eyes slowly. His vision went from dark to bright white to yellow. His mind was so befuddled all he could wonder was if he was going blind or vice-versa. Nothing made sense. Was he dead? His body was sore all over. He did not want to move. As he laid on his back, clouds materialized in front of him and he realized he staring up at the sky. How did he get outside? Sounds began registering in his mind. He could hear chirping and chittering, even a strange howl in the distance. At least he hoped it was in the distance. At least he was alive. His heart raced and he could hear his own rapid breathing. He put his hands to his face but they banged into glass. Why was he wearing a helmet?

A robotic voice spoke by his ear, "Life support systems... activated."

Startled, Ben suddenly sat up, ignoring his protesting muscles. "Who's there?"

"Shield kinetic system... online."

"Hello?" Ben looked around for the speaker but quickly realized he had more to deal with than a strange voice in his ear. Where on Earth..? Then like a slap in the face, his memories came flooding back. The object...Raen...the pod...Claire. "Claire," he said, and he returned to reality, wherever that was.

The voice continued, "Scanner damaged. Repair required."

Ben looked down at his hand, just now noticing he was holding something. It looked like some type of fancy science fiction gun. It was small and red with rounded casing pieces and a digital readout. A closer look revealed the gun was actually attached to his gloved hand. "Well, on the plus side I guess I can't just put it down somewhere and lose it."

"For a while there, we thought we lost you," a familiar voice said.

Benjamin looked around, "Raen? Is that you?"

"Indeed, Benjamin. And your mind is intact," Raen said, "It appears we have a chance to salvage this mission after all."

"I'm so glad you're still there. Any news on Claire?"

"Of course you would ask of her first. She is recovering. I was able to prevent her from dying once you had left. She has shown remarkable determination. She has even asked about you."

"She has? That's the best news..."

The robot voice said, "Aerial propulsion jetpack... online."

"What?" Ben said, "I've got a jetpack? Where?"

"Attached to your suit, Benjamin," Raen said. "You were able to attach it before your pod crashed on the planet."

Ben gazed around, taking in the view for the first time. He had no choice but to believe what he was seeing. A small green and white ship was nearby. Smoke billowed from the back of it. It looked to Ben for all the world like an X-Wing fighter with its wings closed. All around him the ground was a reddish-brown with almost no grass to speak of. Mechanical debris lay scattered, too. Through the suit he could smell something burning layered over a toxic, algae-like stench. Green and red mushrooms were growing all over. Some were taller than he was. He spotted a few cactus looking plants as well as a group of birds wheeling in the distance against a dim, yellow sky.

"Wait," Ben said, "My suit? That's right. With the suit on I can walk again." Ben practiced moving his legs, then laughing like a kid, got to his feet and started jogging. "This is great, Raen!"

"I would take it easy at first, Benjamin," Raen cautioned. "It might not be safe."

"I'm all alone on an alien world! And I can run!"

Benjamin ran in circles around the area of the crash site. The robot voice crackled something about a 'multitool' but Ben could not understand most of it. After only thirty seconds, Benjamin's suit forced him to slow down. Despite wanting to keep on the move, the motors in the legs slowed him to a walk. A red human figure appeared on the bottom right of Ben's visor.

"What's going on, Raen?" Ben asked, already winded. "Why did the suit stop me?"

"I am afraid the only connection I have to you is audible, but my guess is the suit sensed you were fatigued and forced you to slow."

"The suit can tell when I'm tired?"

"Yes. Tired, hungry, in danger of exposure. It is connected to you like a second skin, as is the helmet. You can use the readout on your visor to check your vitals, your equipment, and also the environment. Because of your connection, you may never take it off, though you can upgrade them."

"That sounds super high-tech as well as super creepy. What if I have to..."

The robot voice again tried to communicate but it only came through as static. Ben winced at the noise in his ear. "What about this thing's voice? It sounds like it's shorting out."

"Hmmm. I was afraid of that, Benjamin. I believe the repair you made to the suit damaged the interface. There is a chance you can repair it once you find the correct resources. Then you may be able to choose which dialect it uses."

"Correct resources, huh? A scientist's work is never done. I'm alone on an alien world. I don't suppose there's a Radio Shack franchise out here anywhere?"

"I suggest you start with the ship. I have much I need to explain and my time remaining is limited."

Ben headed towards the smoking vehicle. He took care not to step on any of the strange little red flowers in his path. Destroying anything for no reason made no sense to him. "What do you mean your time is limited? Are we going to get cut off or something?"

"Your com unit is linked to a com here on your world. It should always work. I mean my time is limited because I exist as energy. Once that is used up, I will cease to be. By my calculations, I only have a few days left. That is why we must hurry."

"I'm sorry to hear that Raen. I don't know how I can thank you for all you've done, especially for Claire."

"You can thank me by completing your mission and validating my time here on your world."

"I'll do my best then, Raen. O.K. I'm in front of the ship. Where did this come from?"

"My communication with the Collective is sketchy. They have found this crashed vehicle for you on the edge of the galaxy. How you proceed, what you do and how you do it, is up to you. It is how you will be judged."

Ben breathed deep and sighed. "No pressure. What do I do first?"

"Your first decision could be your most important. They have deposited a beacon for you to interact with. Start there."

Ben looked around and saw what Raen must have been talking about. A large grey metallic orb lay nearby, apparently damaged. He walked up to it but saw nothing obvious to activate. "So, how do I interact with it?"

"Just put your hand on it and be ready. Answer quickly and with your true heart. It already knows the correct answer. It wants to know if you truly know yourself."

"Here we go."

Benjamin reached out and placed his palm on the beacon's surface. A torrent of painless energy flooded through him, fastening his hand to the metal. A glowing red orb emerged from the top of the beacon and spun in the air. It reminded Ben of the center of Raen's crystal before he transformed. But with this one, its energy seeped into his mind, crushing and exploding it at the same time, overwhelming his thoughts until only one word made sense.

Atlas.


End file.
